


Paixão

by Dark_Shaka



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shaka/pseuds/Dark_Shaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em um dia comum, Milo repensa seu papel no Santuário e o peso de viver carregando o fardo por uma paixão não correspondida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paixão

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic é presente para Renata Thaís, minha amiga secreta no primeiro evento do Palaestra! Renata, amei te tirar e tentei fazer algo que tentasse satisfazer tanto a sua vontade quanto a sua curiosidade. Essa fanfic aqui é pela parte do desejo. Não consegui fazer uma comédia pastelão, mas usei toda a carga de humor irônico que consegui. Ao final, gostei do resultado, mesmo não tendo lá muita familiaridade com os personagens. Espero que goste. É de coração. Beijos!
> 
> Também quero agradecer à Lune Kuruta por toda a ajuda que me deu na produção dessa fanfic com dicas, sugestões, etc. Obrigado mesmo, Lune!

Dizem que Escorpião é o signo dos sentimentos, movido pela paixão e também capaz de despertar paixões intensas. Movido pela força, não admite ser derrotado facilmente e é sedutor mesmo quando age guiado pela arrogância, pelo orgulho ou pelo obstinado desejo de controlar tudo e todos. Ainda assim, pode ser extremamente sensível e carinhoso com aqueles que ama. “Um signo verdadeiramente fascinante”, poderiam dizer os astrólogos de renome. Com um currículo tão brilhante assim, não consigo acreditar que fui derrotado por Seiya de Pégasus em uma disputa que parecia ganha.

Não sei o que é mais deprimente: o fato de ela preferir um pirralho a mim ou fato de ele a ter rejeitado para ficar com outra mulher. Nesse último caso, a situação nem é tão ilógica assim, afinal, o garoto preferiu uma Deusa a uma simples mortal. Uma simples mortal que preferiu um mísero Cavaleiro de Bronze a mim. Pois é, Milo, por mais que você tente criar um jogo depreciativo apenas para se sentir melhor, a ordem dos fatores não muda a situação – você continua ocupando o lugar mais baixo na brincadeira. 

Mas dizem que os escorpianos são assim, apaixonados mesmo quando o assunto é (auto)destruição. E você não poderia fugir do estereótipo, não é? Não, senhor! E até mesmo fala em terceira pessoa consigo mesmo, realçando uma altivez que não existe, criando uma ironia que mais machuca do que diverte. Não, Milo, você não é um Oscar Wilde. O seu enredo é patético e parece haver pouca esperança de que ele mude. Então, vamos fazer o favor de deixar isso para os profissionais, sim?

Não!, respondo, apenas pelo simples prazer de me contradizer.

Sei que não deveria pensar assim, afinal, estou diante de uma vida nova. Fomos revividos pela misericórdia de Athena após uma batalha cruel; a desunião entre os Cavaleiros de Ouro foi, aparentemente, superada; um período de paz se anuncia, com direito a céu azul ensolarado e passarinhos cantando. E a Shina continua suspirando pelos cantos por causa daquele moleque! Ah, até me dói o coração quando aquela vozinha irritante da consciência pergunta, só para me irritar, “o que ele tem que você não tem?” Juro que me dá vontade de usar a Agulha Escarlate contra a minha própria cabeça. Mas isso seria uma grande perda para a humanidade!

Bom, bom, está na hora de levantar. Tenho um dia pesado pela frente e saco vazio não para em pé! Admito que estou ficando meio preguiçoso, afinal, desde que Athena retomou seu lugar de direito, o Santuário se tornou um local pacífico, bem como extremamente chato. Não digo que eu gostava de sair matando a torto e a direito, como era na época em que Saga usurpou o trono do Grande Mestre; mas, para alguém como eu, o trabalho precisa ser apaixonante, e treinar um bando de recrutas bundas-moles ou ficar cuidando de serviço burocrático é… bom, é um pé no saco!

Essa juventude de hoje está acostumada com muita moleza. Agora, por exemplo, são 5:45 e duvido que algum deles já esteja de pé. Eu já estou de banho tomado, devidamente vestido e pronto para tomar o café da manhã. Depois, é só voltar aqui para escovar os dentes, trajar a Armadura de Ouro e descer para os treinos. Aposto que todos chegarão atrasados, sonolentos e ficarão resmungando. Se fossem outros tempos, seriam devidamente castigados. 

Não que eu seja a favor da violência gratuita, mas um soldado de Athena não pode ser tratado a pão-de-ló! Pelo menos naquele tempo eu ainda podia dar umas pancadas nos retardatários e nos reclamões sem que ninguém me repreendesse por isso. Podia doer na hora, mas muitos depois agradeciam ao “Milo Mão-de-ferro” pelo treinamento duro. Ensinei muitos soldados valorosos e me orgulho disso! Afinal, um trabalho feito com paixão a gente sente na pele.

Por Zeus, estou me sentindo o Mussolini agora! Ah, Milo, Milo, por que o seu coração te confunde tanto? Bom, a astrologia explica: se você tira a paixão de um escorpiano, ele enlouquece e morre com o próprio veneno. Bom, parece que você está no caminho certo, campeão! Mais um pouquinho e você chega lá! Ora, mas a quem quero enganar? No máximo, vou virar um daqueles caras reclamões que age como velho e afasta todos os amigos com a sua chatice.

E continuarei sem ela… pois é, campeão, com tanta mulher nesse Santuário, você foi logo gostar de uma das mais complicadas. E pra deixar tudo ainda mais divertido, ela se apaixonou por um pirralho idiota que não sabe reconhecer seu valor. Por Zeus, isso parece um daqueles romances mal escritos, em que o autor coloca uma emulação de si mesmo como protagonista por quem todas as mulheres se apaixonam! Ainda custo a acreditar, mas Seiya está quase formando um harém com suas conquistas românticas. Ah, isso me ofende tanto!

Porém, bater com a cabeça contra a pilastra que sustenta a Casa de Escorpião não vai resolver nada. Melhor descer para tomar o café e me afundar no trabalho. Talvez eu consiga esquecer tudo isso por alguns instantes.

A quem quero enganar? Não há como esquecer de Shina quando o assunto é trabalho, afinal, foi justamente isso que despertou meu interesse nela há alguns anos atrás. Não estou chamando meus colegas de molengas, mas quando o assunto é obediência à ordem militar, poucos se esforçam como eu. Shina de Serpentário é uma dessas pessoas, que se dedica até os limites do corpo, que não mede esforços para cumprir sua missão e não pensa duas vezes antes de se sacrificar pelo dever.

Chamou-me a atenção ver aquela jovem Amazona de Prata, que sempre acordava cedo para treinar e manteve tal rotina quando assumiu um grupo de discípulos, exigindo deles sempre o máximo. Nunca se contentou com um segundo lugar: foi treinada para ser uma vencedora e essa é a paixão que a move. Nesse ponto, somos muito parecidos, de modo que compreendo a sua dor em também ser rejeitada por aquele que ama. Assim como eu, ela oculta ao máximo a dor que sente, pois o orgulho sempre fala mais alto. Pois é, a vida é realmente irônica quando quer.

“Bom dia”, ela se surpreendeu com o som da minha voz, mas virou-se com naturalidade, prestando os devidos respeitos a um oficial superior. Ainda podia ver a ansiedade em sua mão, que tremia levemente enquanto batia continência, mas não fiz qualquer comentário para provocá-la – afinal, não é todo o dia que um Cavaleiro de Ouro dirige a palavra a uma Amazona de Prata recém-promovida.

“B-bom dia, senhor!”, a voz saiu levemente trêmula, mas não pude deixar de notar a bela sonoridade da mesma.

“É realmente um bom dia para treinar. É admirável ver o seu esforço. Se todos treinassem como você, o Santuário estaria em melhores condições”. Não era meu costume ser tão elogioso assim, ainda mais para um soldado de patente inferior, mas eu já a vinha observando por tantos meses que estava realmente encantado com sua dedicação.

“Eu agradeço muito, senhor. Creio que sempre há algo em que podemos melhorar”. Agora já não havia mais sinal de nervosismo. Era uma guerreira orgulhosa e incansável, que se portava com retidão diante de um superior. “Devo dizer que é uma honra ouvir essas palavras, pois não me considero digna de tanto interesse”. Nesse momento, uma coisa me chamou a atenção – e não foi a modéstia daquela mulher – mas o fato de ela saber que eu acompanhava seus treinamentos, mesmo que à distância.

“Um bom soldado nunca baixa a guarda e está sempre disposto a aperfeiçoar suas habilidades. Por favor, retome suas atividades. Dispensada!”, despedi-me, desconcertado com tamanha perspicácia.

Não posso dizer que o interesse romântico existia desde o começo. O que me levava a observar Shina era a sua dedicação, ou melhor dizendo, sua paixão pelo trabalho. Não era comum que algum outro Cavaleiro, mesmo entre os Cavaleiros de Ouro, acordasse tão cedo para cumprir com suas obrigações. Saber que aquela Amazona mantinha uma rotina tão rígida quanto a minha me fazia sentir, de certa forma, menos solitário e me impulsionava a me dedicar ainda mais em minhas atividades.

Passei a encontrá-la diariamente e começamos a conversar, embora nunca fôssemos muito além do tema “treinos”. Eu gostava de observá-la atacando os alvos com força e graça que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Ela se movia com tanta desenvoltura que parecia dançar em meio aos obstáculos enquanto os mandava pelos ares, reduzidos a pedacinhos. Uma mulher como aquela não poderia ficar atuando apenas nos bastidores: logo, a convoquei para algumas missões sob meu comando.

A conduta de Shina foi sempre exemplar. Pontualíssima, era sempre a primeira a chegar. Era atenta e obedecia às ordens sem questionar, guiando-se por uma rigidez ferrenha, exigindo o máximo de si mesma e dos outros. Assim como eu, acreditava que a missão deveria ser cumprida com perfeição. Nunca atrasou um relatório sequer, nunca perdeu uma reunião mesmo quando estava doente.

Sem me dar conta, fui me deixando envolver cada vez mais por aquela mulher. Quando percebi já a amava, embora o orgulho e a obediência às regras nunca tenham me permitido dizer-lhe uma só palavra a respeito desse assunto. Desse modo, nosso relacionamento continuou sendo regido pela hierarquia militar, apesar de desenvolver-mos uma espécia de afeição um pelo outro.

Entretanto, as coisas mudaram abruptamente depois que Seiya cruzou o caminho da Amazona de Serpentário. Nunca soube de todas as histórias a respeito dos dois, mas desde que o discípulo de Shina, Cassius, foi derrotado por Seiya na luta pela Armadura de Pégasus, tudo desandou. Para piorar, parece que o fedelho já havia vislumbrado o rosto dela anteriormente…

Há uma estranha tradição no Santuário: para que sejam respeitadas pelos homens, as Amazonas precisam esconder seus rostos com máscaras metálicas. Caso um homem veja seu rosto, a guerreira precisa matá-lo… ou amá-lo. Apaixonada pelas tradições, por mais idiotas que elas pareçam, Shina tentou matar Seiya de Pégasus, contudo, não obteve sucesso. Essa série de encontros despertou uma outra paixão no coração daquela mulher, uma paixão ainda desconhecida e mais arrebatadora do que as outras que a guiavam.

Shina mudou. Perdia os horários dos compromissos, a qualidade de seus relatórios decaiu e sua personalidade – que até então não havia me incomodado apesar de todos a considerarem uma mulher difícil – estava atrapalhando nosso relacionamento e seu relacionamento com os demais soldados em nossas missões. Embora tentasse ser forte, sua paixão a abalava profundamente. E aquilo doía em mim, que não podia (e ainda não posso) fazer nada a não ser ficar em silêncio e manter a pose. Afinal, que tipo de respeito um oficial com o psicológico em frangalhos é capaz de exigir?

Era um caminho sem volta. Meu sentimento por Shina ia muito além da questão profissional e queda em seu rendimento não afetava o que eu sentia. Foi a partir desse momento que eu passei a achar a tradição das máscaras idiota, pois até então a considerava perfeitamente normal. Sempre havia exigido que as tradições fossem cumpridas à risca e assisti a muitos casamentos forçados por causa dessa lei. Certa vez, Aldebaran criticou meu comportamento com um ditado popular de seu país. Era algo do tipo “pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco”. Agora sei exatamente como aqueles homens e mulheres se sentiam.

Estou diante do refeitório para os oficiais do Alto Escalão, ou seja, os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Em outros tempos, eu e todos os meus colegas comíamos aqui. Agora há uma espécie de “vento democrático” varrendo o Santuário, solapando as hierarquias. Lembro-me bem do alvoroço que aconteceu quando Athena e os jovens soldados, os heróis de Bronze da Guerra Santa, sentaram-se para comer no refeitório comunal. 

Nós, os Cavaleiros de Ouro, tivemos de comparecer a esse evento que foi extremamente caótico, embora alguns de meus parceiros tenham-no achado “divertido”. Não estou em posição de criticar a Deusa, mas a mim, tal ato assemelhou-se mais a uma quebra de protocolo puramente política. Não digo que sou contra esse aumento nas “liberdades” do Santuário, mas ainda somos uma instituição militar, não somos? Um pouco de respeito à hierarquia não faria mal.

Como eu esperava, a sala está vazia. Pois bem, vou almoçar com minha solidão e…

\- Bom dia, Milo. Como vai? – surpreendo-me com a voz de Aiolia me cumprimentando. Disfarço o desconforto inicial e logo o cumprimento também – Madrugando como sempre, não é? Venha, sente-se com a gente.

“Com a gente?” E então vejo que ele está acompanhado por Marin, Mu e Aldebaran, todos já devidamente sentados e acomodados. Creio que os deuses estão estão me pregando uma peça: juntar em uma mesma mesa os dois casais de contos-de-fadas do Santuário para fazer companhia ao solteirão bitolado pelo trabalho. Os dois homens me cumprimentam com um sorriso, enquanto Marin é mais contida, mas me diz um educado “Bom dia, comandante”. Desde a chegada de Athena, o uso das máscaras se tornou facultativo, e ela não utiliza mais a sua.

\- Agradeço o convite, mas estou atrasado. Vim apenas pegar algo para comer no caminho.

\- Atrasado? Nossa, Milo, não seja tão exigente assim consigo mesmo. Sente-se. Você até mesmo já pegou um prato.

É verdade, eu peguei um prato. Peguei um prato sem nem perceber e agora o encaro sem saber como fugir dessa. Mas eu não posso me sentar à mesa com eles. São meus amigos sim, meus companheiros de batalha, porém não estou em um dos meus melhores dias. A fábula do sapo e do escorpião me vem à mente: se eu me sentar com eles, acabarei destilando meu veneno em quem não merece.

\- Ora, veja como estou desatento! Nem tenho motivos para levar um prato. Só vim pegar um pãozinho, nada demais. Desculpem-me, mas estou realmente com pressa. Comeremos juntos uma outra hora. Bom dia a todos.

Agarro o pão no cesto mais próximo e saio a passos largos, mal conseguindo conter meu nervosismo. Escuto um apelo de Aiolia para que eu espere, mas não olho para trás. Não é culpa deles – simplesmente não posso acompanhá-los. “Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco”. Lembro-me de quantas vezes ataquei ferozmente Aldebaran durante as Reuniões Douradas por suas “missões confidenciais”, que posteriormente se revelaram encontros amorosos com Mu em Jamiel. Lembro-me de como destratei Aiolia quando ele disse estar envolvido com a Amazona de Águia e como os ignorei friamente por algumas semanas até digerir bem a ideia.

“São águas passadas, Milo. As coisas são diferentes agora”, foi o que eles me disseram. Mas eu não me perdoo. Fui incapaz de compreender a paixão de meus companheiros apenas porque fui privado da minha. Juntos, eles superaram dificuldades e cada casal tem um relacionamento bastante estável – por Zeus, Aldebaran e Mu têm até mesmo um filho adotivo que criam com todo o carinho! – e eu tenho o quê? Sarcasmo e o meu trabalho. Parece que você não conseguiu evoluir muito desde que ganhou a Armadura de Ouro, não é mesmo, campeão?

De volta à Casa de Escorpião, deixo o pão sobre a mesa da cozinha. Perdi a fome. Visto a Armadura e rumo para o campo de treinamento. Chegarei mais cedo do que o habitual, mas ninguém notará a diferença. Pelo menos está um dia agradável e um vento gostoso sopra por entre as copas das árvores. Sento-me ao pé de uma delas e fico apenas esperando que algum dos recrutas folgados apareça. Devo passar um bom tempo aqui sozinho.

\- Bom dia, comandante!

Sim, os deuses devem estar realmente de brincadeira comigo! Levanto-me rapidamente para recebê-la com o devido respeito.

\- Bom dia, Shina.

\- Pego de surpresa, senhor? Essa é nova.

Surpreendo-me com o tom leve da conversa e com o riso que escapou da máscara. Que diabos está acontecendo? Shina nunca foi de agir assim, com tanta liberdade. Porém, não consigo me irritar mesmo sabendo que ela está zombando de mim – a leveza daquele riso me contagiou. Tento me explicar. Ela toma a frente na conversa.

\- Me desculpe, senhor. Estou apenas brincando. É que me lembrei de quando você me surpreendeu durante os treinamentos, há alguns anos atrás, você se lembra? Por Zeus, eu estava tremendo por dentro! Era a primeira vez que eu me via frente a frente com um Cavaleiro de Ouro e logo com aquele que era considerado o mais rígido. Devo ter causado uma terrível primeira impressão.

Então ela também se lembra?

\- Imagine. Você sabe que sempre admirei a sua dedicação. Se não fosse assim, não teria te escolhido para participar de tantas missões. Todas cumpridas com êxito.

Estou fora de mim. Não costumo elogiar ninguém de forma tão direta. Mas não consigo evitar.

\- O senhor é muito lisonjeiro, comandante. Aprendi muito com o senhor e tenho utilizado suas lições no treinamento dos meus recrutas. Eu não admito molengas, já que a Guarda do Santuário é um assunto bastante sério. Sem falar que, em um mundo comandado por homens, as mulheres têm de se esforçar em dobro para serem devidamente respeitadas.

Shina está realmente muito melhor do que eu esperava. Nem mesmo me lembrava de que agora ela ocupava o posto de Capitã da Guarda! E mesmo usando o palavreado hierárquico, a voz dela tem uma certa leveza maliciosa que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes. Além disso, me trata com uma naturalidade que não lhe parece própria.

\- Com licença, senhor, mas preciso me retirar agora. Meus recrutas devem estar chegando ao local combinado e hoje eu preparei um treino que eles nunca esquecerão.

\- Está certo. Tenha um bom treino. Dispensada.

oOo

Céus, o dia de hoje foi péssimo! Depois do que fiz, nem posso mais chamar Seiya de pirralho. Estou envergonhado. Quase me expus ao ridículo, sem falar que massacrei minha tropa além do normal. Novamente as minhas paixões me levaram até o limite. Aquele “treino que eles nunca esquecerão”, dito de modo tão malicioso, me pareceu uma provocação. Esperei que todos os meus soldados chegassem e caminhamos até encontrarmos Shina e seus recrutas. Faziam um treino puxado, com corrida, natação, levantamento de peso e escalada.

E não sei por quê, na maior cara de pau, fiz com que meu grupo se posicionasse a uma curta distância do local e comecei a imitar as ordens de Shina, porém, sendo ainda mais enérgico e exigente do que ela. Serpentário entendeu a atitude como um desafio, e, como boa perfeccionista, respondeu à altura. Não demorou muito e juntamos os garotos, fazendo com que competissem no mesmo espaço, enquanto nós dois corríamos de um lado para o outro, cada um apoiando seu time.

Apoiar é um modo bonito de dizer que estávamos gritando, xingando, mandando aqueles jovens para o quinto dos infernos – ou quem sabe até mesmo o diabo seja mais piedoso do que nós. O tempo passou voando e não fizemos pausas. Ao fim do dia, os garotos estavam quase desmaiados, mal conseguindo se mover, se arrastando pelo chão. Shina e eu nos entreolhamos, ambos também cansados e suados, quase sem voz de tanto berrar. Juntos, dispensamos as tropas. Envergonhado pela minha postura, não me despedi apropriadamente: dei-lhe as costas e caminhei para dentro de um bosque próximo, sem rumo.

Pois é, Milo! Quem diria que logo você ia se prestar a um papelão desses?

\- Comandante! Comandante!

Meu corpo não consegue se mover ao ouvi-la me chamar. Mesmo que a voz dela apresente sinais de cansaço – pudera!, gritamos feito loucos durante toda a tarde em uma competição sem vencedores – ela ainda se esforça para me chamar a atenção. Mesmo envergonhado, viro-me em direção a Shina, que para a poucos passos de mim, limpando a garganta.

\- O senhor está zangado comigo?

Ah, Milo, seu idiota! Agora a mulher está pensando que o problema é com ela! Regido pelo signo da paixão! Só pode ser piada… combinaria mais se fosse regido pelo signo da estupidez, seja lá qual for.

\- Eu? – minha voz sai baixa, esganiçada, a dor na garganta me faz tossir, de modo que preciso retomar minha frase do começo – Eu? Imagine. Eu é quem devo pedir desculpas por atrapalhar seu treinamento.

\- Atrapalhar? – ela me diz, parecendo bastante surpresa – Foi o treino mais divertido da minha vida!

Não consigo responder. Na verdade, não consigo entender como…

\- Nunca vi os meus recrutas se dedicando tanto! E os seus soldados treinaram como verdadeiros subordinados de um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Nunca imaginei que um treino coletivo pudesse dar um resultado tão bom.

Tento dizer algo, mas me atrapalho diante da mulher que amo. Ela me fala com tamanha naturalidade e convicção que não sei como reagir. Shina me fascina, me domina sem precisar se esforçar muito.

\- E não me leve a mal, comandante, mas se eu soubesse que iríamos competir, deveríamos ter estipulado um prêmio para o vencedor.

\- Prêmio…?

\- É. O perdedor deveria pagar algo ao vencedor. Não acha justo?

Nada daquilo havia se passado pela minha cabeça. Havia “invadido” o treinamento de Shina apenas pelo desejo de me mostrar e fui carregado pela paixão, pelo espírito de competir.

\- Um jantar, quem sabe?

\- Imagine que, caso eu ganhasse, eu te faria pagar um jantar para mim! – respondi, deixando meu cavalheirismo falar mais alto. E bom, eu também não ia admitir que os meus soldados fossem derrotados pelos recrutas de uma Amazona de Prata…

E ela então riu. Uma risada gostosa que me surpreendeu.

\- Os tempos mudaram, comandante. Hoje os casais dividem a conta. Eu acho até bastante apropriado, já que hoje acabamos em empate. Mas concordo que acaba com parte do romantismo.

Fico sem palavras. Meus instintos estão se deixando levar pela paixão ou ela está dando em cima de mim?

\- Mas e o… - corto minha frase, mordendo os lábios. Estou pisando em um terreno pantanoso sem necessidade, estragando a oportunidade de um encontro amigável. Ela percebe o meu nervosismo. Fecho os olhos e já a imagino dando-me as costas, afastando-se de mim.

\- Sabe, comandante… nem sempre, quando as coisas mudam, é algo ruim.

Abro os olhos, surpreso com a doçura em sua voz. Ela não se afastou. Pelo contrário: aproxima-se de mim, ainda que lentamente.

\- Pode ser difícil de acreditar, mas amadureci muito nesses últimos anos – ela ri, fazendo graça de si mesma – Não apenas como guerreira, mas como pessoa. E desse modo, pude compreender melhor o que eu realmente sentia a respeito de Seiya.

Ela então leva a mão até a máscara e a retira, revelando o seu belo rosto para mim pela primeira vez. Embasbacado, não sei o que dizer. Apenas quero admirá-la. Mais do que nunca, a tradição das máscaras me parece extremamente idiota.

\- Não é nenhum segredo que eu sempre fui apaixonada pelo meu trabalho e o senhor, mais do que qualquer um, é capaz de compreender isso. Todavia, a paixão também pode nos confundir, levando-nos a agir de modo extremado. Na época não era claro, mas hoje posso dizer que me deixei levar pela “necessidade” de cumprimento de dever que sempre foi muito forte em mim. Indo direto ao ponto: eu persegui Seiya porque a tradição disse que isso era o certo a se fazer.

Balanço a cabeça, afirmativamente, tentando demonstrar que estou acompanhando sua explicação. Contudo, acho que estou com a maior cara de bobo, sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos daquele belo rosto.

\- Tentei matar Seiya, pois era isso que a tradição me mandava fazer... e eu sempre fui um soldado obediente. Porém, confesso que não me esforcei ao máximo em nenhuma das vezes. Algo dentro de mim dizia que era errado matar uma criança apenas porque ela havia visto o meu rosto. Ainda assim, a paixão pelo cumprimento do dever continuava a falar alto, exigindo que eu tomasse uma atitude a respeito. Pensei que amá-lo fosse a alternativa mais fácil. Mas me enganei novamente... não podemos dizer ao coração quem devemos amar. Hoje compreendo que todos os sacrifícios que fiz por Seiya não foram movidos pelo amor. Eu apenas o via como um companheiro de batalha, a quem eu respeito muito hoje em dia.

Ela para diante de mim e entrega-me a máscara. Não sei exatamente como reagir, dividindo minha atenção entre seu rosto e o objeto em minhas mãos. Seus profundos olhos verdes parecem me exigir um posicionamento a respeito de toda essa revelação. Quero dizer tanta coisa que não sei por onde começar. Sinto que minhas pernas tremem.

\- Então você não me matará por eu ter visto o seu rosto?

Shina ri. Não a culpo – fiz uma pergunta idiota. Ainda assim, esse riso gostoso me tranquiliza mesmo que eu sinta o rubor tomando conta de minha face. Ela se apoia em meus ombros e, ficando na ponta dos pés, sussurra em meu ouvido.

\- Milo – ao ouvi-la pronunciando meu nome, um arrepio indescritível percorre o meu corpo –, se eu o matasse, seria um verdadeiro desperdício. Mas creio que eu poderia te amar muito facilmente, afinal, não é de hoje que reparo em você.

E ela então me beija, impedindo-me de dizer qualquer outra coisa. De início não acredito. Abraço-a com firmeza, apertando-a de modo um tanto desajeitado, ansioso por saber se aquilo tudo é verdade ou não passa de um sonho. O sabor de seus lábios me confirma aquilo que eu tanto esperei e eu correspondo sem me fazer de rogado, aprofundando aquela carícia. Perco a noção do tempo: o beijo me faz flutuar.

Finalmente, quando nossos lábios se descolam, ela me olha com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

\- Mas não vamos fugir do assunto anterior: se você acha que atrapalhou meu treinamento, eu acho que mereço um jantar. Podemos ir a Rodório… ouvi dizer que há ótimos restaurantes à beira-mar. Que tal às 19:30, o que me diz?

\- É uma ideia maravilhosa – sorrio, extremamente feliz de ouvir aquela sugestão, puxando-a para mais um beijo. A boca de Shina é inebriante e ela me corresponde de tal modo que nem sei mesmo explicar. Ficamos assim, juntos, por um bom tempo, até que ela se afasta.

\- Bom, preciso me arrumar, afinal, não vou sair assim toda suja. E não se atrase. Eu DETESTO atrasos!

\- Parece até que você não me conhece.

Ela me dá mais um beijo, curto e carinhoso, antes de vestir a máscara e sair. Algo me diz que amanhã, pela primeira vez, Milo de Escorpião acordará tarde e perderá o treinamento matutino. Contudo, ao chegar, os recrutas verão que ele não está furioso como sempre. Muito pelo contrário, está sorrindo, um sorriso belo, de orelha a orelha. Ele estará feliz. E apaixonado.


End file.
